1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus which adjusts an apparatus setting with respect to an abnormal input signal in order to improve the quality of a display, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in the development of electronic technologies have brought the development and supply of various types of display apparatuses. A display apparatus may be connected to various types of source apparatuses such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a game machine, a computer, etc., in order to display an image.
Most source apparatuses are normally connected to a display device to display an image. However, some source apparatuses do not comply with standards of signals or the quality of the display is deteriorated due to decrepit equipment.
The display quality may deteriorate due to processor failure in the display apparatus or as a result of a deviation of operation of an input terminal.
When the above-described problems occur, a user may not check which of a source apparatus and the display apparatus has a problem and thus mainly considers the problem to be with the display apparatus. Therefore, the service cost to a manufacturer of the display apparatus unnecessarily increases.